d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Presence
Bearing. Stature. Assertiveness. Presence suggests the power of your character’s very identity. Attractiveness is only part of the trait. Your character may be jaw-dropping gorgeous, or downright ugly, but her Presence means much more. It reflects her sheer command over the attention of others. It’s her capacity to impose her will on others by being socially powerful. This trait is essential to leaders, enforcers, interrogators, models, politicians and salespeople. Mega-Attributes represent the extremes of meta-human nature (and thus, some would say, of human nature as well). Nowhere is this more apparent than Mega-Presence. It shows, in the most obvious and up-front way possible, just how much better — and how much worse — meta-humans can be than humans. Typically, Mega-Presence represents a user who is extraordinarily beautiful or charming. They may inspire many emotions — love, lust, envy, worship, you name it. A user with this Mega-Attribute exudes such self-confidence, poise and charm that they can win over just about anybody Indeed, Mega-beautiful/handsome users are among the most popular of the "new humans," and they are frequently featured on television, in advertising campaigns and other media outlets. Mega-Presence Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Intelligence can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement as indicated in the talent chart. * 'Apple of My Eye:' The users features change to receive an additional to social rolls against a single target * 'Awe-Inspring:' The user receives an additional to all social rolls where they're in a position of relative power * 'Base Model:' This dot cost 3xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with ''Unholy Attribute * Bruiser: The user's intimidating stature provides Mega-Presence defense against a single target. * Double: The user can take the form of any face/body they've seen before * Dr. Jekyll: The user can suppress any one mental/social disadvantage trait permanently * Echo: The user can perfectly mimic any voice/sound they've spent a scene examining * Face of Terror: Strangers receive a (Mega-Presence) penalty to interacting with the user. Can cause ''lunacy''. * First Impressions: Characters are incapable of harboring ill-will against the user upon first meeting them * Mr. Nobody: The character essentially turn off Mega-Presence, Striking Looks, and related abilities at will * Nega-Presence: All positive social rolls receive (Mega-Presence) penalty, all negative social rolls receive (Mega-Presence) bonus die. This enhancement also removes the limiter for Mega-Presence. Understand this represents a character who has forfeited their Charm/Beauty for a monstrous stature/demeanor. Enjoy! * Omega-Presence: You can now use Presence as the primary attribute for dual-attribute pools * One-of-a-Kind: Attempts to mimic/shapeshift into you can never achieve perfection, there's always something off * Seductive : The user receives an additional when interacting with the opposite gender * Soothe[[Soothe (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]:' All penalties for interaction while in the presence of the user are reduced by Mega-Presence * 'Soothe[[Soothe (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]:' All penalties for interaction while in the presence of the user are reduced by (Mega-Presence) * 'Stoic[[Stoic (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The user can communicate any simple social roll without having to speak. * 'Stoic[[Stoic (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user can communicate any nearly any social roll without having to speak. * 'Xenophile: On the off chance you meet an alien you can appeal to them as though you were the same species * * Mega-Manipuation ** He Said, She Said (Lvl. 1):' The user receives an additional on any attempts to initiate conflict * Mega-Composure ** 'Disconnected: The user receives (Mega-Presence) of additional Mental * COMMANDING' PRESENCE' Description: A nova with this enhancement is a born leader. When he gives an order, people obey right away — even if it exposes them to harm. Even when they are away from him, people remember his words and try their best to fulfill his orders and live up to his example. System: The Nova receives three automatic successes on any roll that involves commanding people or giving orders. This bonus does not apply to attempts to persuade someone through reason or logic, appeal to people on a personal level, or the like; it works only when the character gives commands. Note: The Storyteller can increase the difficulty for extreme commands. DREADFUL MEIN Description: When you really like someone, their anger or disappointment can come as a crushing blow. Some Mega-Presence novas use that phenomenon to their advantage. Their use their charm as a weapon — even in combat, enemies want to like them, and that, combined with the force of the nova's displeasure, makes it difficult for the enemy to attack. System: The Nova focuses his displeasure on one enemy, and makes a Presence roll. Each success achieved subtracts one success from the victim's roll to hit the nova. If this cancellation results in no net successes for the attacker, he misses the nova, having flinched and pulled his attack aside rather than risk hurting such a likable fellow. The enhancement costs one quantum point to activate, and the effects last for the duration of the confrontation. Note: If the nova has previously attacked the victim during the scene, increase the difficulty for using Dreadful Mien by one per turn during which the nova attacked the victim. Dreadful Mien does not work at range. If the target is more than three meters away from the nova, it is ineffective.'' TRUSTWORTHY A nova with this enhancement apparently has a master spin doctor acting his guardian angel- in the best possible spin where his audience is concerned. System: Roll nova's Mega-Charisma +1 against the target's Willpower to instantly gain the trust, goodwill, and friendship of anyone who notices the nova- the nova's targets will see him as a "good guy" and will not willingly attack him. Also, the nova's targets will always see the nova and his actions in the best possible light and will feel that the nova had good reason for them. This doesn't coerce the nova's targets in any other way, nor does it supersede common sense. This enhancement costs 1 quantum point to activate, and lasts for the duration of the scene. Note that the nova always appears trustworthy even when he's not actively using this enhancement, in much the same manner as Awe-Inspiring XENOPHILE Attractiveness is based off of dozens of cues, some conscious, many subconscious, that work to create the whole of someone's appeal. Against alien life forms, compatibility is unlikely, but Novas with this enhancement can entirely bypass this, allowing them to be attractive to those they find attractive. This Enhancement allows a Nova's appearance score to apply normally and fully without penalty to sapient characters the Nova wishes to appeal to, no matter their normal race, biological incompatibilities, or sexual orientation. This Enhancement is always on and costs no quantum points.Category:Unfinished